tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Akatosh the Dragon god of time
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Aerin''' page. Please leave a message on [[User talk:Harold Burned-Mane|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! [[User:Harold Burned-Mane|Harold Burned-Mane]] ([[User talk:Harold Burned-Mane|talk]]) 22:16, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Aerin Picture I made Set's portrait on TESO's Beta, which I don't have anymore. If you could describe Aerin to me, I could try to make a portrait in another TES game. Sotetta http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/81379587878185267/4C26701E463AEBCEAB5BF840F2DB864B9D7E6036/ http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/81379587878224061/A51A21472F27B18DB915E8F960D3917DCAD089B1/ http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/81379587878235691/5DB8D5AA8DE05ED704573EEBD37A35C15BCB29A3/ http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/81379587878241238/9F98917495B5954E19EFB0D828E1CA41585D3DB1/ http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/81379587878253637/192D88327498B99CC2F7CA1DF7A7CFB6D64B7154/ http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/81379587878246552/9F427471717BC4FC88E65D6938BE90591A232EAD/ http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/81379587878259545/6668552614325E823124BFB2BBD3A23AF68915B2/ http://cloud-2.steampowered.com/ugc/81379587878266332/59DD880D38E782A27E506078F28158730B4E3CAC/ *Softa (vampire): http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/81379587878431960/F8D0F4C8AB0E57C8FCBED9605146A75F3C42E260/ *Softa (human): http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/81379587878449812/AB69C55BF1B06BA680494B380DC31F28FE09CD98/ *Hekiah: http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/81379587878469500/98B44503300C86B086E9F2576F6BD5AD903AA39A/ *Viania http://cloud-4.steampowered.com/ugc/81379587878280614/570CD69B2B76BFF29670C09D68D6160565415533/ [[User:Psychomantis108|Queen Psycho of LON]] ([[User talk:Psychomantis108|talk]]) 21:18, July 14, 2014 (UTC) RP Board You mean move it here? Sure, go ahead. 00:48, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Back to Roots After the fight we take the Cowl and then get confronted by Nocturnal, then the end. When it ends I will make the next RP. 02:38, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :Probably yeah, the next one will take place in Skyrim so they can appear. However the main focus will be in the Reach, as it will involve the Forsworn. But side plots that aren't to out of place are still welcome. I think Herania would have more to do than Lieli. 00:00, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't know specifically but what I meant was that since she is a thief she can more easily be integrated into the story versus Lieli who is a Riften guard, which would have a harder time being integrated into the story. 02:05, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :::True, but technically she is already part of the Stormcloaks as they are the standing army of Skyrim. In times of war she and most other guards would go fight alongside the Stormcloaks. 02:37, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Plight of the Reachmen You want to RP the wedding of Francois and Lieli? 10:20, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :We've just had the official timeskip so Lieli is now in Markarth in the present. 19:20, November 4, 2014 (UTC) ::If you plan on joining the RP again you should just have Lieli go to Fort Sungard, the Stormcloak base in the Reach. 13:46, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Hey mate, you still active? I made [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:11328#17 a new part] and in the last part I had the guard reply to Soldin. 17:10, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey ak what's up Aerin Oakvale Hey, Akatosh. I've noticed that Aerin's article only features her first name, not her full name 'Aerin Oakvale.' Would you like me to rename it? I can redirect it, so the change won't be noticeable either. [[User:Psychomantis108|Queen Psycho of LON]] ([[User talk:Psychomantis108|talk]]) 11:41, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Lieli's child It'd be a bit premature to make a page for a non-existent character. 23:52, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :The next RP will be set in Skyrim once again, you can add their child then. 00:58, July 8, 2015 (UTC) He'''y '''Ak, can you do me a fa'''v'''our? I ne'''e'''d you to tell me if eve'''r'''yone's talking about me behind my back. Ca'''n''' you do this for me? Tell me every single detaill. Whether it was right after I left or after a long time. -'''W'''